


Camren (Can't think of a title)

by Camren_Is_Real (orphan_account)



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Camren_Is_Real
Summary: Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado is a famous singer, while (Karla) Camila Cabello Estraboa is in college and has a big crush on this celebrity.
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui, Dinah Jane Hansen/Normani Kordei
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Camila Cabello-

I woke up, not so happy this morning as now I'm in college, but I'm thankful I have my best friend here, Dinah and of course her girlfriend, Normani.

"Sooo.. Walz how you're crush doing?" Dinah spoke teasing me as I had a crush on the singer, Lauren Jauregui.. I mean.. How could you not!

"shut the fuck up" I mumbled huffing a little

"Aw.. I'm sorry Walz" DJ spoke pouting a little bit and I rolled my eyes

"fine.. I can't stay mad at you" I sighed crossing my arms

I heard the pressure of walking feet on the floorboards and I definitely sighed

"Hey Mila" Austin.. Ugh this guy never learns the meaning of "I'm a lesbian" 

"What do you want Mahone?" I spoke not looking at him because I feel like if I did.. Well.... He'll get a broken nose

"I.. I was wondering if you'd l..like to go to lunch with me..?" He asked and I huffed 

"Mahone, I'm a lesbian, how many times do I have to say this!" I snapped standing up from the table looking up at him a little.. Yup I'm a bit short, so what

Silence

"That's what I fucking thought, now leave me and my friends the FUCK alone, or, I'll fucking kick your ass over this college ground" I growled and sat back down as all of the classmates "oooed" and I heard the footsteps retreat and I sighed tilting my head back.. Today was going to be eventful...

I walked around the grounds after my first 2 subjects as Dinah decided to take Mani for a little walk, their relationship was literal goals, I still remember the day them 2 met

~Flashback~

This college was massive.. Honestly I was a little scared but I knew I had my best friend by my side, yup.. First year of college 

We were walking down the hall when suddenly Dinah got practically knocked to the floor by this girl

I walked around and the girl jumped up holding her hand out and DJ took it hoisting herself up

"I am so sorry!" The girl spoke and Dinah just played it off as it was fine "I..I'm N..Normani" the girl stammered and I backed away a bit

"Well hey N..Normani, I'm Finah.." DJ mocked Normani a bit and paused then her eyes widened " I.. I mean Dinah!" I saw the flush of red appear on my best friends cheeks and I felt like face palming.. Real smooth Hansen

"I mean you look pretty Finah to me" the girl spoke and I could see Dinah shiver a little bit

~End of flashback~

At this it caused me to smile and I sighed, wishing I had that happiness

It soon turned to be the end of the day and I drove home and I opened the door

"Mami, I'm home!" I yelled closing and locking the door behind me

"Mija, your home!" My Mami spoke and I hugged her

"KAKI" I heard my little sister, Sofia, scream and I picked her up hugging her as she put her arms around my neck, she was only 13 and she was nearly the same size as me and I let her feet drop to the floor and soon I had my late dinner as my family already had theirs

"Mami.. Where's dad?" I asked realising he wasn't here

"He's in work" Mami spoke, yes I always called my mother Mami.. I just nodded.. He's always working.. After eating I went up to my room and closed the door and just looking at my lock screen which was a picture of Lauren Jauregui.. She was beyond a goddess..

Soon I heard the running and shutting of the door across from me, Sofi was going to bed then I heard a knock on my door

"you can come in" I spoke and Mami came in holding a hand behind her back as she sat next to me

"sweetheart.. These were suppose to be for your birthday but.. I decided to give them to you early" She spoke and pulled out an envelope with 3 VIP tickets to the Lauren Jauregui concert, my eyes instantly lit up and I flung myself into Sinu's arms 

"Gracias" Thank you in Spanish

"your welcome" "these are for you Mani and Dinah unless if you want to switch that"

"No of course they'll go with me!" And I fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face which hasn't been there for a long time..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks passed and today was the day the trio went on a trip to LA where Lauren Jauregui was performing

I was waiting with the girls at the airport

"So Mila, you're finally going to meet your crush, how do you feel 'bout that" Mani spoke and I honestly had no words as I literally had none to describe how I was feeling

We soon boarded the plane and we got the 3 seater and I plugged my earphones in and listened to Lauren Jauregui and Halsey's song "Strangers" I just love Lauren's rasp.. When she talks, when she sings.. Its just like she brings you into your own world

After a few hours we got off the plane and went to our hotel, I obviously got a separate room to Norminah to give them their time together, I was just across from them but 1 to the left. 

I instantly got dressed into a pair of denim ripped jeans and a plaid red shirt with a white tank top underneath with some Converse on.

And we headed out and called a cab to drive us to the stadium, I shown the people VIP tickets and we followed them to soon the front but to a little section of where the side of the stage was and we had a perfect view 

Then all we saw was Halsey walk out, she was on this tour as well!?

"HOW YOU ALL FEELING!" She yelled into the crowds and everyone screamed, and Halsey let out a small laugh "well.. I can tell that you guys are happy for one Cuban in particular" 

Then Dinah gave me a look, yeah.. She didn't know Jauregui was also Cuban.. 

Then the started singing Strangers, and I saw Lauren walk out on stage in all her glory.. Her hips swaying from side to side as she sang her verse walking infront of Halsey as Halsey walked around her 

Soon the song finished and the stage went black then turned light again to see Lauren now in a tank top with some booty shorts and in all fairness.. I think I might've drooled a little bit

She then sang the rest of her songs then moved on to talking

"So.. I'm going to sing you little chicken nuggets a new song of mine... This is Lento!" She called out "but first" she paused

"Any Cubans or Latina's in the house!" She called out and only 2 shouts including mine making it 3 called out

"well damn.. Not as much as I was hoping for" she gave a little pout "okay.. Any Latina confident enough to join me on stage and Dinah yelled then pointed at me to which Lauren looked "well looks like we've found someone" then she walked to the edge of the stage crouching down and looking at me

"what's the name cutie?" She spoke

"C..Camila" I stammered as the heat climbed up my neck

"give a round of applause for Camila" Lauren called into the Mic and then extended her hand out which I took and Dinah helped hoist me onto the stage 

Lauren then handed me a mic "so Camila, if you don't mind, can you tell us about yourself?" 

"W..well.. I'm Camila Cabello, my original name is Karla but I fucking hate that name so I go by my middle name, I'm 19, um.. I'm Cuban Mexican so.. Yeah" I spoke 

"well.. Lets sing Lento then shall we?" She spoke and then we were handed earpiece mics and her crew took away our hand held mics.. Which I was honestly confused about then the music started and Lauren started singing making her way closer to me.. Now I know why.. Then she paused and I took over.. My Spanish just normal to the way I usually talk or speak and I felt her front against my backside and I gulped feeling the heat rise up again and then the song finished and we stepped apart, I looked at her and she looked at me then the stage went black as it was the end of the show then Lauren said she wanted to talk to me in private so the girls headed off

"I know it was your friend who called for you to be up on stage.. Where you comfortable up there?" Lauren asked and we sat on a couch in her dressing room

"of course I was.. I mean.. I sing infront of my college" I shrugged "and I got into singing when I was what.. 10?" I questioned myself a little bit

"I'm surprised... Um.. Listen.. With your performance tonight.. It shocked me.. And I was maybe thinking that you'd like to come on tour with me?" She asked and right then and there I wanted to scream yes

"I'll have to think about it.. I mean.. I have a little sister at home.. I have my Mami.. I have my college" I spoke looking down and I felt a hand on my shoulder

"I'll give you time to think.. That offer will always stand there just for you to grasp it" she spoke and then we exchanged numbers and I asked if I could stay over.. Honestly I was a little drunk.. But she said that I could so I got a blanket and a pillow and headed to where she was staying and I fell asleep on the couch 

I woke up the next morning in bed next to Lauren and I jumped out of my skin nearly falling off the bed.. And who the fuck changed m-me.. Lauren did jackass.. I groaned quietly and I looked to the side of me and saw Lauren in a lacy bra and boxers

I gulped quietly just staring at her beauty the way her chest rose and fell at a steady pace.. Holy shit I'm in love, I saw her stir in her sleep and I looked at her parted lips and I subconsciously wetted my lips

I saw her green eyes flutter open but they weren't so green they were like a whitish grey green and I looked into them

"well good morning to you too" Lauren rasped and I'm not afraid to admit that it slightly turned me on..

She sat up and my eyes fell to her chest and she raised an eyebrow at me

"Having fun staring at my tits are we Cabello?" Lauren spoke chuckling a little.. Even her laugh was husky 

"yes... I..I MEAN NO!" I yelled and looked down embarrassed

"I mean you can see them if you want, we're both girls" she spoke and I gulped and got up

"I.. I don't think that's a good idea.." I stammered and I realised we have to get dressed anyway.. Shit..

I walked back in and saw Lauren with her bra off putting on a sports bra but she stopped and looks up at me, I must be like a fucking tomato right now.. She walked towards me

"pull it down Camila.. Pull it over these tits" She spoke and I got shook and I woke up to see Lauren fully dressed in black ripped jeans and a band tee

"you okay?" She asked and I nodded frantically to the bathroom and saw that I was indeed turned on and that I basically ruined my panties

"U..um L..Lauren.. Do you have any underwear..?" I asked and she sighed and knocked on.the door and put her arm through holding.a pair of boxers and I gladly took them saying a thank you, I put them on and changed into the clothes I wore yesterday putting the clothes Lauren changed me in by the machine and I left after saying my goodbyes.. I had a sex dream about Lauren Jauregui... Gah what's wrong with me..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as the others have been upto now

I soon got home and I just fell back on my bed.... I couldn't believe what happened, every moment was just perfect and what I will always remember. Suddenly my phone buzzed and I picked it up seeing a text from the person who I was thinking about

*Lauren Jauregui*

Hey Camila, the concert was fun and I really enjoyed you coming up on stage with me, I appreciate you going through with it, even though your friend done it x

*Cutie Camila*(saved in Lauren's phone)

Yeah, I enjoyed it too, in all fairness I'm just too shy but obviously my friend knew I wanted to join you so.. Yeah 

*Lolo*

You didn't seem the shy type up on stage x

*Cutie Camila*

I said this when you talked with me in private, I sing infront of my school.

*Lolo*

I guess, anyway I'm going to let you sleep, because I see the time your on, so goodnight Camila and sweet dreams x

*Cutie Camila*

You too x

I put my phone back on my bedside cabinet and soon let sleep take over

Lauren Jauregui~

I'm surprised Camila replied.. Honestly I thought she wouldn't of, she didn't ask why I knew her time zone which I was grateful of, because I'm actually flying back to Miami to visit my family, so yeah.

I soon got off the plane and drove to my family's house and I walked in

"I'm home!" I called out closing the door behind me and soon Chris and Taylor came up to me giving me a hug, I missed these munchkins. Soon my dad walked in and gave me a hug, we never spoke about our mother for the benefit of this family, as my dad was all we needed 

"how was it Laur?" Chris asked he was the middle child of the Jauregui's and Taylor she was the youngest 

"It was amazing, the last part of my tour I mean" I spoke and my dad raised his eyebrow at me, well shit, Michael Jauregui interrogation.

"oh yeah? That good that your eyes lit up?" He asked with a slight smirk

"Fine.. I met someone.." I said pouting

"mhm" he hummed silently telling me to carry on

"She.. She joined me upstage while singing Lento and we had a connection.. But I don't know if we can go far enough.. I honestly don't want to bring her into this fame shit, but you should see her dad, she's perfect in all ways" I spoke taking a long breath 

"I can tell by your rambling, where does she live?" He asked

"she actually lives here" I replied

"well.. Who knows tomorrow we might bump into her, fornow lets go to bed" he said and soon we all disbanded and I let sleep fall on me as I dreamt about Camila


	4. Chapter 4

*Camila Cabello*

I woke up the next day sighing remembering the events that happened with Lauren..bhrrr, i shuddered at the thought. I checked the time and saw it was 6am!? For fuck sake, today i was off college aswell and i actually wake up early. UGH!

I texted Dinah

*Walz*

Hey DJ, wanna head out today and do something?

*DJ*

Sure. BUT WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU UP AT 6AM!?

*Walz*

Someone got their panties in a twist?  
Preferably from Mani 😏

*DJ*

Stfu Karla

*Walz*

Geez ok 😑

I put my phone down sighing in thought and i realised i had Lauren's number, so i decided to call her

"He..hello?" A groggy voice sounded

"shit did I wake you up?" I asked

"Only a little bit.. What's wrong?" I heard her yawn, whoops

"Nothing.. I just needed someone to talk to" I spoke

"and it was personally me? I'm honoured Cabello" I could hear her amusement

"actually no, I tried my friend Dinah but I think I cock blocked her and her girlfriend" I said and Lauren just laughed.. Fuck

"why are you up at 6 though?" Lauren asked   
"do you have college today?"

"No, today is actually the day I have off but obviously I wake up early when I don't have to but when I have to I wake up fucking late" I whined out

"I know how you feel with that actually, so you have plans today?" She asked

"um.. I'm probably just gonna go out with Dinah and Normani, if not I'll just probably go for a walk" 

"nice.. Anyway I'm gonna go to sleep, bye Camz" 

"bye Laur" then the line went dead and I sighed, might as well as try to sleep again 

\----   
Later on in the day, me, Mani and Dinah met up and we just decided to walk around 

"so.. How did your night go with Lauren after the concert Mila" Dinah said wiggling her eyebrows at me hinting as if we done something we shouldn't have

"I.." I paused unable to speak

"Actually, all we done was talk and then Camila stayed over at where I was staying as I didn't want her going home alone" I heard a raspy voice and instantly knew it was Lauren

"well damn.." DJ spoke and I gave her a small slap to the arm

"Laur" A guy came up to her.. Was this her boyfriend?.. Suddenly for some reason my heart felt shattered and I felt.. Jealousy?

"what's up Chris?"she asked

"Dads wondering where you are, I'll tell him your with friends" 'Chris' walked away, so he was her brother and soon the jealousy disappeared, I couldn't help but stare at her brother still a little uneasy

"You checking out my little bro there Camz?" She laughed and I averted my gaze

"Actually no I'm a lesbian, sooo..." I said "Anyway wanna join us, I don't really wanna be the third wheel...." 

"sure, I see no harm in that" I couldn't help but smile so we carried on with the walk around and soon went into a fair

Soon it was just me and Lauren as the couple took off somewhere, so we decided to sit down 

"you want something to eat?"

"Can I have nachos please Lo" and she nodded then headed off to the stall near us waiting in line

"Hey Mila" Austin.. For fuck sake man!

"Austin" I spoke coldly going on my phone

"I.. Was wondering if you'd like to walk around with me, play some games, I don't know maybe have fun" he spoke and I glared up at him

"OI!" I heard Lauren shout walking over with our food placing them on the table then walking up to Austin

"you wanna join to cutie?" 

"If you actually used your ears Camila is gay and I'm her girlfriend so BACK the fuck off before I show you what you have to back away from" 

"okay, if you are her girlfriend prove it" he spoke watching so I watched as Lauren approached me so I stood up wrapping my arms around her neck with hers around my waist and soon our lips collided together, her lips felt so good against mine.. I felt her tugging me closer so I was up against her 

I slowly started to subtly grind against her and I heard Austin stomping away. But me and Lauren kept their in each others arms with our lips connected

"YES!" We heard a yell and it was in fact Dinah and I instantly pulled away but kept in Lauren's hold " I KNEW IT!"

I couldn't help but giggle and rest my head on Lauren's shoulder 

After an hour or so, we left the fair 

"Camz.. Do you maybe wanna come home with me and meet my family..?" Lauren asked and I nodded then Norminah went their separate way while Lauren took me to her house "Oh also.. Can you not mention my mother.." 

"whatever you want me to do ill do it" I said and caught her hand and rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb and soon she brought me into a house

"Hey dad!" She called out and soon a man with a thinly cut lined beard appeared from the kitchen

"Lauren, your home! Also.. Who's this little cutie?" He asked

"dad.. This is Camila, Camz.. This is my dad, Mike" Lauren spoke

"nice to meet you Mike" I spoke

"you too Camila" he replied

"anyway, dad were going to my room" Lo spoke then we went upstairs and we entered Lauren's room, it was messy but I didn't mind it

"sorry its full of shit right now" Lauren rasped and I felt like collapsing.. Fuck she is so sexy "why thank you" Lauren laughed and I felt the heat rise up quickly and I let out a little squeak.. I didn't mean to say that out loud 

Soon Lauren cleaned her room a bit and we lied down on the bed and I rested my head on her chest kind of and my hand was on her thigh when I felt something.. What the fuck? And I felt for it again and Lauren jolted back crossing her legs 

"Lauren what is that?" I asked and I saw her look down

"I have a dick.." She spoke

"bullshit" I said

"I can show you if you don't believe me" 

"ok.." 

Then she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down and lifted her boxers down a bit and she did actually have a dick as it sprung free resting against her stomach

"h..how?" I spoke shocked

" I was a mutation at birth.. And I'm a girl with a fully working dick" she spoke then tucked it back in doing up her jeans

"s..so it ca..can get gi..girls pregnant"

"I can" she said lowly and honestly i felt bad for her 

"C..Can I touch it..?" 

"I thought you were gay?" She laughed a little

"I've had exs and I've had sex with one of them and they were wearing a dildo" I shrugged

I watched as Lauren let out a small gulp and nodded so I rested my hand on the visible bulge in her jeans 

"fuck!" She let out a small moan.. I soon felt brave and I actually undone her jeans and took it out wrapping my hand around the girth, it was veined I can tell that much, I felt Lauren buck into my hand letting out a whimper

this feels wrong.. I only just met her like the day before yesterday, but something about it.. Being with her made it feel right

I started to slowly move my hand up and down, Lauren still doing small bucks into my hand and soon I brought my mouth to the head and flicked the slit with my tongue as precum oozed out and I felt Lauren buck even more and I slid my mouth down as far as it would go, I have zero gag reflex so.. It wasn't much of a problem for me and I basically fitted the whole thing down my throat and soon I felt her cock twitch and soon I felt warm thick liquid shoot down my throat into my stomach and I released her cock and it was covered in my saliva

"f..fuck.. That was sexy.." She panted 

"mhm?" 

"yeah" and soon I lied back on Lauren and we fell asleep


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about the late update, hope you all are doing ok!

I woke up lying on top of Lauren and I heard my phone going off with missed calls from my mother asking where I was 

I heard the beauty stir in her sleep to open her green eyes, they were too easy to get lost in, it was amazing..

"morning" her voice rough and groggy

"morning" I said and got up 

"who's Mami?.." I heard Lauren speak and I heard the hint of jealousy or anger in there

"oh, that's my mother, why?" I asked

"she's asking where you are" Lo replied  
"I can drive you home if you want"

"that'd be a great help, thank you" I said

Soon we left Lauren's house freshened up and she drove to my house, it was a somewhat quite drive with some "unnoticed" glances and she parked in my driveway

"you wanna come inside?" I asked

"I guess I can for a few minutes" she replied and we got out then she locked the car and we went in

"KAKI!" My not so little sister ran towards me and hugged the life out of me then looked at Lauren "y..you're Lauren Jau..Jaur-.."

"Its pronounced How-re-Gee sweetheart.. And how do you know who I am?" She spoke

"Oh! kaki has a lot of pictures of you in her room!" For fuck sake Sofia.. I couldn't help but blush embarrassed when Lauren looked at me

"oh really now?" She smirked "wanna show me?" She looked at Sofia and soon they went upstairs.. Fucking brat.. But I love my little sister so.. I cant really speak 

"who was that?" I heard Mami's voice  
"O..Oh.. That's.. Lauren Jauregui.." I mumbled looking down then laughing could be heard.. I give up with Sofi.. I really do..

"so its the Jauregui singer that you have a mad crush on?" My mother quirked and eyebrow at me and all I done was nod  
"well come and bring her down here before Sofi embarrasses you anymore" 

So I went upstairs and soon we were all in the living room

"Mrs Cabello your dau-" Lauren got cut off

"please honey, call me Sinu"

So Lauren carried on "your daughter has a really good passion for singing and music.. I was thinking maybe with a little practice.. I could get her into an industry" and my eyes lit up 

"well.. Karla? What do you think?" My mother asked 

"I..I'd love that" I spoke and hugged Lauren instantly and I felt her tense but then relax and soon my mother shown Lauren out but they stood and talked for a second then I watched Lauren drive away.. I was so lucky to of met Lauren..

\--

The morning sun rose and bored immense light into my eyes and I decided today I could hang out with Sofi, as it was a weekend

"Sof, wake up princess" I cooed and I saw her eyes flutter and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes

"w..what?" She said looking at ms

"we are going to the fair today, and we'll bring Mami too, having a family day out. How does that sound?" I spoke 

"sure" honestly that response doesn't surprise me, she's getting a little cocky and bitchy lately then she got up and started to get dressed and I left the room and went downstairs to find my mother already up, dressed and sitting on the couch 

"morning Mami" I said getting a banana from the kitchen quickly

"hey Mila" she replied "soo.. I have a little surprise coming here for you any minute now" at this I raised an eyebrow really confused then the doorbell rang and I opened the door to see Lauren and her family 

"L..Lauren?" I stammered out

"hey Camz" she rasped 

"I decided to call Lauren to come here since today will be her last day before she goes back out on tour" Mami spoke, her last day here already!? 

Soon all the Jauregui's came in and I sighed, then Sofi came running down the stairs and soon we could leave 

Thankfully Mike brought an SUV, we all got in, my mother in the while the rest of us in the back, I watched and Lauren Sat Sofi on her lower thighs holding onto her, why does everything she do make me fall for her even more?

Soon we arrived at the fair and Chris took Taylor and Sofi to some of the games, I walked next to Lauren and soon she captured my hand and intertwined out fingers and I couldn't help but look up at her and give her a toothless smile

"so.. You made up your mind about coming on tour with me?" Lauren asked, I felt so bad..

"Yeah I have.. Lauren.. I cant go with you" I spoke lowering my head

"Mija, go if you want, me and Sofi will be fine" Sinu spoke and I ran over and hugged her "do what makes you happy" 

And all I done was nod to what my Mami said and to going on Lauren's tour and soon I ran back to Lauren and she captured my hand again and we walked around

"what type of games do you wanna get into Camz?" She asked

"into your heart.." I mumbled not thinking she would've heard

"real smooth Cabello" Lauren laughed  
"you already have my heart if you play your cards right" she whispered into my ear sending a shiver down my spine so we just ended up walking around the fair, I won Lauren a Nala from the Lion King. 

It turned to be a long day out and soon we all went back to mine Tay and Sofi were stuffing their faces with candyfloss, and various other sweets 

"here, ill come help you pack" Lauren said and followed me upstairs and soon her family left but she stayed here helping me

"so.. What would be good to bring?" 

"something preferably thin, as on stage it gets way too fucking hot when you have a light on you and your moving constantly"

Soon she picked out a lot of shorts, ripped jeans, leggings, T-shirts, tank tops, etc and some normal clothes for the road 

"You can stay over if you want.." I spoke and she nodded letting her dad know to bring her suitcase over and soon he did and Lauren grabbed my suitcase taking it downstairs so we wouldn't have to struggle in the morning

"I'm guessing you're staying over?" Sinu asked Lauren and all she done was nod and my Mami was actually fine with it, we headed back upstairs and I jumped on my bed and Lauren rolled on top of me causing me to turn into a tomato. She sat up resting herself on my upper thighs but not leaning her whole body weight on me 

Then soon she got up and took off her jeans and took off her bra leaving her in a plain white t-shirt and her boxers.

I couldn't help but let out a small gulp, I got up and stripped down into just my underwear and I took off my bra instantly putting on Lauren's pull over hoodie and I jumped on top of her sat in-between her legs and I soon straightened out, my head leaning on her shoulder with her arms wrapped around me and we fell asleep 

\----

Today was the day Lauren went out on tour, ill be away from home for near enough a year, my wardrobe was literally empty. We got up and got dressed and I asked if I could keep Lauren's hoodie on and she said yeah so I just put on jeans, with come converse and we ran downstairs grabbing our things and I saw her tour bus outside so we boarded quickly and it took off on the road

We put the suitcases in the backroom and I sighed loudly. Collapsing on the couches and Lauren shut the door and stood in-between my legs

"you okay?" She rasped and her thumbs drew circles into my upper thighs getting close to my inner thighs

"y..yeah" I squeaked out and instantly shut my legs tight on reflex 

"its ok, I just want to repay you for what you did to me" Lo spoke in a low husky tone and i lifted myself up and I felt her tug my jeans down and off as well as my panties which were shamelessly soaked "well.." Was all she had to say staring at my shaven pussy and I gulped wanting to close my legs from this insecurity of her staring.

~

Lauren soon brought her fingers through Camila's soaked folds and gave the clit a small flick causing Camz to buck and moan

"fucking hell... What made you this soaked?" Jauregui asked

"y-..you" Cabello gasped as Lauren dug her forefinger and middle finger into Camila's hot gaping hole, Lauren soon felt her cock stir, wanting in on this. And who could blame Lauren, the way Camila tightened around her 2 fingers was enough for Lauren to blow her load in her boxers and she kept thrusting her fingers in and out, bringing out a shit tonne of moans from the younger Cuban

"FUCK LAUREN!" Camila moaned louder than she had been doing and with a few more thrusts she came undone, her girl cum trickling down her inner thighs and Lauren's hand, Lauren removed her fingers after helping Camila down from her high and licked off Camila's juices moaning quietly at the taste

Afterwards Lauren dove in-between the younger Cubans caramel thighs, latching her mouth onto the clit poking her tongue in and out of Camz's hole lapping up some of the juices, 

"LAUREN!" The younger Cuban screamed having her second orgasm

\--  
~

After a few minutes I got a video call from Dinah and I answered seeing her and Mani, I stayed in the backroom while Lauren decided to go and watch some tv I guess?

"Mila, hows it going with Lauren on a coach alone?" Dinah asked wiggling her eyebrows "also.. Why do you look flustered?" 

"I..I um.. I went for a run!" I tried to make up a lie but neither of them fell for it.. They weren't gullible at fucking all

"bullshit" Mani sang and I sighed

"me and Lauren.. Might've kinda fucked each other.."I mumbled heat creeping up onto my cheeks as I couldn't help it 

"YES! YOU GO GIRL!" Dinah fist bumped Mani and I just ended the call after saying my goodbyes

I walked out of the room and saw Lauren sitting on the small couch watching The Lion King, hugging her Nala so I went over sitting next to her resting my head on her shoulder 

"how long till we reach the first place?" I asked

"still a couple of hours Camz" she spoke and averted her eyes from the screen to look at me, and her eyes were filled with what looked like adoration and love..

"Okay, lovebird cut it out" Lauren's guitarist said as she walked in from her bunk

"bug we aren't-.." I paused

"mmhm sure sweetheart, keep telling people that" she spoke and soon left the bus as we hit a stop for petrol

Soon me and Lauren lied in one bunk and I lied on top of her wrapping my arms around her torso and soon fell asleep

\---

I got woken up by Lauren kissing all over my face and I smiled down at her

"Cmon.. Lets get up.. We're here" she spoke and I rolled out of the bunk and Lauren soon followed after and we got changed and we walked hand in hand into the Arena and i soon let go off her hand and ran

"CAMZ GET BACK HERE!" I heard her yell then footsteps coming after me and I hopped up on stage loosing my balance and I stumbled back to only be caught staring into them amazing green eyes

"H..Hi" I stammered and she soon nudged me up and pinned me to the centre of the stage

"hey there" I heard her rasp and I shivered slightly but I soon escaped her and ran backstage, breathing heavily and I got everything ready and we had handheld mics this time

\--

We went out on stage and the crowds chanted and the backing beat of Nada came on and she started singing and I couldn't help but circle her whipping my hair to one side and I had my mic in one of my belt hooks, she had her back to my walking up the stairs finishing her line then the guys verse came on and I turned to face Lauren sliding my hands down her neck as she had hers on my hips and she gave my lips a quick peck to which i wasn't ready for and I sang her last verse, and I felt her behind me so I threw my hand back and made it land on her cheek sliding down.

A set of stairs was brought down and I sat on the third step as Lauren walked around on stage

"HOW ARE WE ALL DOING!" Lauren yelled out and the crowds screamed "Well.. I'd like you all to meet my new joiner of the band, CAMILA CABELLO!"

"hey guys!" I spoke into my mic giving a little wave in no particular direction

"isn't she a little cutie?" Lo asked a rhetorical question and I heard a few wolf whistles and 'Whoos' which made me blush a little bit, thankfully the light hid it.

Lauren was right about the lights and movements giving off way too much warmth and I took off my thin hoodie showing off a black sports bra and I saw Lauren's eyes practically bulge out of her sockets and the night continued

\---

I got back into the coach and me and Lauren went to the bunk and Lauren went on top of me and she started to kiss my neck

"L-..Lo" I stammered letting out small whimpers and I felt her crotch against me and I couldn't help but letting out a small moan.. Why did she have this power over me 

Soon she was just in her boxers and bra.. I honestly was nervous as she stripped me down to panties and a bra but we both ended up taking our bras off, because face it.. Bras were uncomfortable to sleep in

I couldn't help but look at Lauren's breasts, plump and round.. Fuck, anything about Lauren is just perfect and sexy, WHY, but honestly.. I don't mind it

"enjoying my tits Camz?" She spoke raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow

"yeah" I replied and saw her look shocked and then I rolled us over so I was on top and I started palming her breasts while giving her nipples a strong pinch and light twist causing her to moan, I started to buck and grind into her making her moans more prominent. I caught one of Lauren's nipples in my mouth giving small little nibbles to it and twirling my tongue around it then she felt like it was her turn and took over.

I watched her hands move down my body and she took off my panties, now.. I'm not gonna lie, I started to get a bit startled as I saw her slip her boxers off and started to grind against me

"Fuck.." I panted "inside.." Now I might sound like a sex crazed person but I'm not.. I just wanted Lauren because Lauren was mine.

~

After Lauren rolled the condom on she slowly pushed in and just let the head in, both Cubans moaned but Camila's was more about the pain turning into immense pleasure 

Lauren started to push the rest of her 8 inches into Camila's virgin pussy and started to slowly thrust in and out to Camila being a moaning mess, soon Lauren picked up the pace practically shoving Camila against the headboard panting, Lauren soon pushed into Camila's cervix and took her virginity 

"L..LAUREN!" Camz moaned and started to push back meeting Lauren's thrusts and soon came as well as Lauren filling her condom to the brim and pulling out then slowly took it off, tying it and throwing it out of the coach

Soon the girls calmed down from their high and Camila's pussy was throbbing from the fucking, though Camila did secretly hope Lauren would fuck her raw.. But with her wearing a condom shows she can impregnate. 

"Love you Camz.." Lauren mumbled falling asleep and Camila couldn't help but grin like an idiot and blush, soon Camila let herself fall asleep aswell


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy

At early hours of the morning, Lauren woke up to feel Camila snuggled into her breathing onto the older Cubans neck, soon enough Lauren's Guitarist, Alexa pushed open the door

"holy shit sorry" Lex quietly yelled pulling the door slightly closed

"Alexa its fine.." Lauren reinsured the person who she knew since high school "could you maybe get me a glass of water please?"

"sure Lo, also if you and cutie there are gonna fuck.. At least put something outside or tell us so it wont be Vero or anyone else next time" Alexa spoke and then walked off and then came back putting the glass on the floor to the side of the door

"thank you" Lauren mumbled and then Alexa went back to the group 

After a few hours Camila soon woke up groaning into Lauren's neck

"you okay gorgeous?" The green eyed Latina asked

"mmmhm.." The brown eyed Latina hummed in response snuggling again up with Lauren "just in a bit of agony.." The younger Cuban mumbled 

"I'm sorry baby" Lo spoke kissing her Camzi's cheek, then the 2 both got up and dressed then went to the others

"how was last night Laur?" Vero questioned making Lauren shoot a glare at Alexa, Camila soon slumped on the coach next to Vero groaning "I guess that's my answer, want some pain killers Camila?" To this the smaller Cuban just nodded and Vero got up scavenging through one of the cupboards and found Advil and done a glass of water giving them too her, Camila gladly took them with a small thank you and Lauren soon approached Mila again crouching down to be eye level with her, cupping her cheek

"I am really sorry babygirl" The Jauregui spoke placing a few kisses on who she wishes to be her girlfriend's lips to which Camila gave back

"I'll get over it Lolo, stop worrying" Camz smiled and Lauren just nodded 

"we don't have a show today so we can rest and do whatever your little heart desires" The male drummer Zack spoke "since Lauren fucked you into immense pain, nice one being rough Lo"

"I wasn't even rough with her" Lauren countered back

"I..I was a virgin.. T..that's why it hurts.." Camz spoke with emphasis on the "Was" as her V-Card was taken by who she wished it to be taken by, Lauren Jauregui.

Soon Camila (with Lauren's help) went to Lauren's bunk to have a little sleep hugging one of Lauren's pillows keeping her content

Lauren soon walked back to her little gang and sighed

"What do we call Jauregui everyone?" Alexa brought up

"W-H-I-P-P-E-D" Vero continued saying the letters to whipped simultaneously and Lauren just rolled her eyes plopping down next to Alexa

Soon Lauren's ex walked onto the bus

"Hey guys!" The one and only Lucia Vives, the person Lauren hated the most but her and Veronica were dating so Lauren couldn't disrespect her Friend, tho Lauren did give Vero a little warning and that was to watch Lucia so she doesn't get a broken heart like Lauren did. 

Soon Camila stumbled into the room and then fell into Lauren letting out a small giggle, thank you Camila Cabello you gorgeous little thing, Lauren praised and pulled Camila into her lap and Camz tipped her head to the side resting it on Lauren's shoulder

Out the corner of Lauren's eye she could see Lucy giving small glares to the smaller Latina in her arms

"Baby why are you up.. I thought you would've slept in longer?" Lauren spoke with a caring tone smoothing out Camila's hair and she could almost laugh at Lucy's expression to what Camila said

"I wanted to be close to you.. Your pillow didn't help me sleep.." Camila whined softly to which Zack, Lex and Vero give small "Awes" to

Lucy soon made up an excuse and left and Lauren sighed

"V.. Don't you think that sometimes.. Lucy might just be using you to get to Lauren..?" Lex spoke sitting next to her friend as Vero rested her head on Alexa's shoulder

"I.. I never thought of it like that.." V stammered out

"I'm not saying it in a certain way.. I'm just saying what I think is going on..Because sweetheart.. In all fairness.. She looked pretty pissed at the love couple over there showing affection to each other" Alexa spoke wrapping her arms around V

"I..I'll confront her next time.. But can you guys be there.. For my support" Vero mumbled

"You always have my shoulder to cry on V" Zack spoke and Alexa and Lauren agreed saying the same 

"You have all of my support Vero.. After all.. I've been there and worn the t-shirt" Lauren spoke metaphorically and after that it was a long looong day

\---

The next day came fast and right around the corner and was the day Vero chose to confront Lucy

Lucy soon shown up at the bus "what's up babe?"

"Lucia.. Answer me truthfully on this.. Are you.. Ar..are.." Vero started to break down as tears started to fall and was brought into a hug by Alexa as Lauren, Camila and Zack stood near

"What she's trying to say is.. Are you using her just to get closer to me, Vives" Lauren rasped out, her husky tone coming into play and Camila held onto her hand

"W..what?.. Why the fuck would I do something like that?" Lucy tried to play if off but Lauren could see right through it

"Bullshit.. Lucia what we had was fucking years ago, and plus.. I've found someone just perfect for me.. So if you are just using Veronica I suggest you get out off her life as quickly as you came into it" Lauren snapped and soon Lucy left with a huff leaving Veronica sobbing her knees on the floor crying into Alexa's shoulder

"I.. I re..really lo..loved he..her Lex.." Vero stammered

"I know.. It'll be okay though.. I promise" Lex spoke and soon Lauren grabbed the shit that could remind Vero of Lucy and took it outside to a metal bin and threw the shit in it with paper on top then gave matches to Vero as they all joined her outside

"Believe me Veronica.. Doing this will help.. I done it and everything is gone and never existed to me" Lauren spoke and Vero took the matches and took one out, striking it on the side lighting the small splint alight with blazing flames and through it into the bin and soon everything caught fire in the bin and Vero couldn't help but just stare at the alive blazing reddish orange flame, reminding Lauren of how she was when she burned the shit.. At least Vero caught on earlier than Lauren did so it hurt a little less to throw everything away and Veronica wasn't going to lie, it lifted a lot of weight off her shoulders and she felt alive again instead of sulking and couldn't help but run into Alexa making Lex slightly panic and wrap her arms tight around her friend bashing her back slightly against the coach with the 2 laughing

Lauren could never of felt happier for Vero and they all soon went back onto the coach, Zack invited some of his friends over and Lauren started a small tour bus thing

"Hey my little nuggies, Its Lauren Jauregui and today I thought I'd do something a little different so today we are going to play a weird game which I don't think has a name and me and the crew randomly made up but I don't know!" Lo spoke into the camera off her phone and went in a circle showing everyone who either gave a small wave a smile or some weird signs and soon Lauren balanced her phone so it got everyone in the shot 

"so.. has anyone ever gotten their surname mispronounced?" Zack asked and Vero, Camz and Lauren both took a shot and Camila's reaction was funny that it made Lauren nearly fall off the couch 

"how does someone mispronounce your name Cabello?" Zack asked

"people actually say how its spell instead of Cabeyo and it gets me so pissed" Camila spoke

"if that happens just point the bastards out to me" Lauren spoke and Camila couldn't help but get flustered at Lauren's comment and protectiveness 

"Who here has lost their virginity" Zack's friend asked and Camila, Lauren, Zack and his friends drank, leaving Veronica and Alexa without drinking and Camila gaped at them

"How the fuck not?" Camila asked

"Honestly.. Lucia wanted to have sex but I was like, fuck that shit, I mean she fucked my friend so.. Hell no" Vero spoke

"Um.. I've just never really found anyone" Alexa shrugged speaking

"fucking hell, if I wasn't all Jauregui crazed I would fuck you 2" Camila spoke

"or you could fuck each other" Lauren looked at the two virgins wiggling her eyebrows making both of them light up light a Christmas light

"moving on, who has slept with 2 or more people" Vero asked and Zack and his friends drank

"fucking players" Vero mumbled causing Lauren, Alexa and Camila to Laugh nearly balling their eyes out 

"I can make this little cutie a next one" Zack's friend spoke eyeing up Camila

"fucking back off, she's taken" Lauren snapped 

"by who?" He asked

"Me, and plus she's a fucking lesbian" Jauregui spoke pulling Camila closer to her and Camila kissed the dragonfly on the back off Lauren's neck

"Calm down Lern Jergi" Camila spoke and Lauren sighed and soon Zack and his friends left after the video finished and Lauren was making some edits to it when she felt a pair of slender arms around her neck knowing it was Camila, gave her arm a lick making Camila jolt back

"LAUREN THAT'S FUCKIN' GROSS!" Camila yelled and all Lauren could do was nearly piss herself laughing 

"Love ya" Lauren spoke without thinking and Camila paused staring at Lauren in adoration

"w-..what..?" Camz stammered

"I.. I love you, in a fr-..friendly way of course!" Lauren stammered exclaiming making that excuse more less to believe it 

"okay.. Then I love you too" Camila spoke, a little bit of sadness creeping up on her.... She knew Lauren didn't love her as in a friendly way but in a love love way if that makes sense, but she understood why Lauren was afraid to admit it.. After Lucia and of course her fame would cause ruckus in the relationship with fans and paparazzi. Camila could understand that alot more than Lauren probably thinks, she knows this because of how Lauren treats her.. She treats her like she's her girlfriend, always intertwining their fingers, returning favors.. And everything else

\-- 3 months later

The relationship between the Cubans have been more recognisable, some people started shipping them a name of "Camren" and who led it your asking? Only Camila's best friend, Dinah Jane Hansen 

When Lauren and Camila were getting ready to head somewhere Lauren took a photo and fans began to be going crazy about it as she posted it on Instagram

https://i.pinimg.com/736x/88/20/2d/88202d1db32216335f7d1709073dee06--fifth-harmony-camren-lauren.jpg

LaurenJauregui: Me and Camzi hanging for the day @CamilaCabello love ya girl ❤ 

119,449 views  
Comments:

Camren4life HOLY SHIT CAMREN! Is it true??? 😶 #Nohomobitches  
View comments

LaurenJauregui Maybe if you wish hard enough @Camren4Life

CamilaCabello Seriously @LaurenJauregui this picture you post!? 

LaurenJauregui You love me really babe 😜

CamilaCabello Maybe before, but not now after you've posted this 😈

LaurenJauregui 😞😭

Lauren looked up from her phone looking at Camila with a pout

"Aw don't be sad Lolo, you know I love you" Mila spoke and dropped her phone wrapping her arms and legs around the older Latina, Camila's heat dangling dangerously near Lauren's crotch

"C..Camz.. Y..your -.." the green eyed Latina stammered and soon Mila clicked on but she didn't move she just rested her pussy against Lauren's crotch feeling it grow hard within a second 

"who new Lauren Jauregui could get hard from me in less than a second" Camz teased and got off of Lauren

"not my fault you look sexy as fuck in anything you wear" Lauren huffed

"I know but you enjoy the view" Camz spoke winking and dragged her ass on Lauren's covered dick and left Lauren standing.. Thinking about what just happened.. The fuck? She thought and then they soon went out

\-----

https://i.pinimg.com/736x/dc/6a/ae/dc6aae2644269b37f14dec69addacdf5--camila-and-lauren-fifth-harmony.jpg

CamilaCabello @LaurenJauregui I've got a fucking hot ass angel behind me wonder who????   
200k views  
View comments..  
LaurenJauregui I believe that the angel is me, mi Amor 💕

"Self ego eh?" Camila asked, the tour had came to a stop so they stayed at Lauren's house while Lauren's family had went to visit her Abuela, Lauren couldn't as she couldn't be the one to cry

"Can you blame me?" Lo challenged raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow 

"fuck no" Camila breathed out

"ME AND MANI ARE STILL HERE SO IF YOU TWO WANNA BE FREAKY TELL US TO LEAVE!" They heard Dinah yell.. They forgot they invited Norminah over 

"we wont get freaky.. Not yet anyway" Lauren spoke causing Camila to turn into a tomato 

"gross, but adorable" Dinah sighed resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Soon the couple did leave, and left the 2 Cubans alone 

"so about that freaky time" Lauren started

"Not happenin' Jauregui, I ain't risking your family walkin in on us fucking" Camila said "and plus I'm tired so.."

Then they both went to Lauren's room and fell asleep, Lauren being the big spoon while Camila was the smaller spoon


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this sad-ish chapter guys

A few weeks had passed and honestly it seems that the 2 Cubans had grown ALOT more closer it seems to other people, they met someone called Ally Brooke and Lauren decided to do a video

"Hey lil' Nuggets, its your favourite Latina singer at your duty!" Lauren spoke enthusiastically making Camila, Dinah, Normani and Ally nearly cry with laughter

"ba..babe oh my god!" Mila spoke without realising still dying from Lauren's formal intro, meanwhile Dinah just stared with the biggest grin on her face 

"Sorry for the rude interruption guys! My friends are just deciding to be major assholes at the minute" Lauren said sending a sly smirk to the girls "Anyway.... Today we will be taking you guys with us, since Christmas is coming up soon.. We're going to buy loads of helpful shit and give it to the homeless" 

Then Lauren put her hand over the lens switching the camera off then when they reached the big mall she switched on the Camera again

"So! I am joined by the most outstanding 4 ladies, Camila Cabello, Ally Brooke, Dinah Jane and Normani Kordei" Lauren introduced and gave the camera to Dinah and Lauren got a deep shopping cart and Camz soon jumped in it making Lauren just laugh

"Okay so miss smart ass, what are we gonna do?" Camila spoke looking up at Lauren

"well what I'm aiming for is secretly suffocating you with the shit we get" Lauren spoke playfully making Camila only glare at her

The girls soon kept piling shit into the trolley, sleeping bags, mini tents, fruits, gloves, socks, heat pads, packed food that didn't need to be cooked, Dinah quickly got a sneaky footage of Lauren kissing the top of Mila's head affectionately.

Soon they payed and started to load up the back of Lauren's car as well as Ally's and soon they drove around handing out some stuff to the homeless wishing them a happy Christmas

Soon they all got into Lauren's car after Ally's fiancé took her car

"so guys, thank you so much for watching this video, this isn't a channel where the money earned gets dumped onto random shit, it actually goes to a good cause most of the time so-.." 

"Don't forget to subscribe, comment and click that notification to get notified when this beauty gets a video posted!" Camila butted in wrapping an arm around Lauren's shoulder then the camera was turned off.

"so.. My place?" Lauren asked and the girls all agreed and soon Lauren drove to her place

"Gracias mi Amor" Camila thanked Lauren as she walked past her

"N..no problem" Lauren stammered and they all went in and sat on the sofa except Lauren and Camila sat on an armchair

"so.... Camren.." Dinah paused looking at the 2 Latinas holding each other

"shut up Hansen" Camz groaned already getting annoyed with her friend

"Nope" DJ spoke popping the 'p'

"Camz, just leave it ok?" Lauren spoke looking into the brown eyes of the younger Cuban

"ok.." Camz gave in resting her head against Lauren's chest, making Lauren feel all fuzzy inside 

"You girls can stay over if you want" Lauren spoke, (did I mention Lauren has her own house and its massive)

"If ya offering.. Don't mind if I do" Dinah spoke and soon dragged Mani upstairs

"ALSO NO FUCKING!" Lauren yelled after them

"I think you and Camila would make a great couple" Ally spoke eyeing up the 2 Cubans 

"Thanks Allycat.." Mila spoke and Lauren just nodded

"Anyway, I'm not going to be staying over as I have to go home, anyway.. Enjoy dealing with Norminah, and god bless" Ally spoke and soon left after saying well more shouting goodbye to DJ and Mani

"Can we just go to sleep" Camz mumbled to which Lauren agreed, scooping up the younger Cuban in her arms and going to her room laying Camz on the bed then laying next to her

"D-..Dinah!!" They heard Mani scream and Lauren got up leaving the room and slammed her fist on the door

"Cállate la boca!"(Shut the fuck up) Lauren yelled then left again getting under the covers and snuggling into her Camz "Te amo" Lauren whispered kissing the sleeping Camila on the forehead then soon falling asleep herself

\----  
Camila Cabello*

I woke up to not seeing Lauren which was odd, she tended to stay in bed or still be asleep 

I decided to get up and head downstairs to see Lauren, Dinah and Mani in the living room

"morning princess" Lauren greeted me and I couldn't help but smile at the little pet name

"Mor-ning" I yawned mid word walking over and sitting next to Lauren

"You two are way too close.. What's going on?" Mani asked

"Nothing, we're honestly just close" Lauren answered

Mani just hummed not believing it at all "Then why did you and Camila fuck each other"... Shit..

Later that day when the girls weren't there* 

"You told them!?" Lauren snapped at me

"L..Laur please.." I stammered 

"what gave you a fucking right in telling them!? What if they told your fucking mother!?" Lauren spoke

"they wouldn't.. Also it slipped out.." I said lowly, looking down at my feet

"I want you out.. Go back to your parents, anywhere but here" Lauren said and I done as she asked.. Not wanting to fuel her anger anymore, soon she dropped me and my stuff off and then drove off, I watched as her car drove down the street and turn a corner as tears started falling down my cheek

I soon got in and dropped my stuff going to my room and just lied in bed holding myself crying myself to sleep.. Thinking about the green eyed goddess that will probably forever haunt my dreams


	8. Chapter 8

Camila Cabello*

Its been a few days since I since Lauren or even talked to her.. And honestly my heart was breaking, I hardly even came out of my room, my mother was getting worried, my friends were getting worried, my sister was getting worried, even Vero and Alexa were worried especially over me and Lauren 

Like, I get we didn't have anything properly but I could tell she wanted me more than just a play toy, anyone could tell..

"Mija.. You have friends here to see you.." My mother spoke through the door and I sighed

"let them in" I said snuggling under my blanket with my head in my pillow

"Hey cutie" I heard Vero speak and I heard footsteps come closer and Alexa kneeled down infront of me

"hey.. We know what Lauren did was wrong because she snapped at you, we did actually come here with her but she left instantly after realising it was your home... Lauren is a complicated woman.. Her mind is fucked from her mo-.. Nevermind.. Camila, I get you love her okay? But you cant do this to yourself.. You cant do this to friends and family, you cant shut yourself away because it'll only get worse" Alexa might as well as of called it a fucking lecture

"ok.." I mumbled even though I hardly payed attention but they weren't to know that then one thing clicked "W-..What happened to Lauren's mother.. When she took me to her house she said not to speak a word or even say that word.." 

"That's something that Lauren has to tell you.. We can't tell you because its Lauren's privacy" Vero answered and I just nodded

"anyway we'll get going.. Just take into consideration what we said" Lex spoke and they both left my room and in all fairness.. I just felt like crying again but Sofi soon ran in and jumped on my bed cuddling the fuck out of me

"I love you Kaki" Sofi mumbled into my shoulder and I hugged her back as tears started to fall

"I love you too Sof(Soph)" 

"Mami said dinner will be done soon!" Sofi exclaimed 

"okay.. I'll be down in a minute" I replied and she ran out of my room closing the door behind her, I love that kid

-

After having dinner I stayed downstairs with my family

"so.. Sweetie... Why aren't you and Lauren talking?" Mami spoke

"I-.. Its complicated.. And I don't want to talk about it..." I mumbled

"you can always talk to me about anything.. Just know that, no matter what it may be, you're my daughter and I love you" she spoke and I just nodded, yeah but what would she do if she found out Lauren took my virginity? She'd hit the fucking roof, and not in the good way either

Soon I went to Mani and Dinah's flat and just talked

"so.. Told Sinuhe anything yet?" DJ asked

"I'm too scared to, she'll fucking go ballistic if she found out what me and Lauren done!" I exclaimed throwing my head in my hands "I fucked up.. Big time"

"Yes you did girl" Mani said

"I-..I cant help it.. Laurens just a fucking angel and goddess inside and out.. And the way how sh-.. Nevermind" I stopped myself and I sighed, definitely fucked

I saw Dinah give a massive grin to Mani.. Please not of clicked on to what I was gonna say

"and the way how she took care of you while fucking each other I presume" Dinah says and I couldn't head but blush at her comment

"N-No!" I stammered, just might as well own up to it "fine.. M..maybe" 

"CAMREN!" Dinah basically screamed at the top of her lungs

"its not anymore.." I said just above a whisper.. Damn you Lauren Michelle Jauregui and your sexy curves and everything else

Dinah and Mani both gave me a sad look and I sighed.. 

\--

The next morning I actually got a call from Michael Jauregui which I didn't expect

"Hey, is this Camila?" He asks

"Um yeah, what's wrong Mr Jauregui" I replied rubbing the back off my neck a little nervous that he called

"Can you um.. Come over maybe? Lauren wont listen to any of us.." I heard the sadness in his voice, I cant though..

"I-...I don't think that's a good idea.." I stammered.... Fuck sake!

"why?"

"Look Mike, I'm sorry but I'm really busy right now" I lied.. I felt bad for it, but I had to.. I couldn't see Lauren and she wouldn't want to see me, at all

"Your busy..." There was a long pause after that "Watching Netflix?" I heard him sigh

"Mike.. Its complicated.... Please, just drop it.." I replied and ended the call

Honestly I felt like a massive dickhead about it.. But, as I said before, I can't face Lauren, I know it sounds like I'm a pussy.. But maybe that's what I am.. Especially against her

-

After contemplating with myself I decided to take up Michael's offer, like a fucking dumbass I am.. But he was a single parent of 3 and the eldest who was Lauren is isolating herself from her father and siblings..

I ran up the path and knocked on the door and stood patiently having my hands together swinging back and forth on my heels  
soon I looked up when the door opened and saw Mike

"I thought you weren't coming?" He asked looking confused and.. Fair enough

"I... changed my mind, plus it seemed like you needed help so.. Here I am" I say 

"well I appreciate that" he says and steps aside letting me in "You you want tea, coffee? Something to eat?" 

"Probably some coffee? And I'm okay for eating.. I ate before I came here, thanks Michael" I said and he nodded in reply and went into the kitchen as I sat and waited in the lounge when he came back with 2 mugs and sat down after putting them on the wooden table

"So.. When did Lauren start acting like this?" I ask taking a sip of coffee

"I think like 3 days ago.. I called everyone who she knew to come over and help her but none of them got through to her after countless times of trying, then I remembered one person I didn't try and that was you.. Hence why you're here now" he finished

"I'll talk to her in a minute, if she'll talk to me.." I say sighing

After a few minutes of talking with Mike and finishing the coffee he made me, I slowly made my way upstairs and went to Lauren's room knocking lightly on the door but when there was no reply I slowly turned the doornob letting myself in and I saw her huddled up in her blanket holding Nala close to her.. So cute.. Most people see Lauren as intimidating but that's because they don't know the 'I cuddle with a plushy to sleep so what' type of Lauren that I know

I mean at least she's calm and sleeping.. A brain cell must've fucking flew out of my ear or something because stripped down into my underwear and got in next to Lauren covering myself over and wrapping my arms around her

"why are you so complicated.." I ask.. Honestly nobody right now as Lauren sleeps like a fucking rock when she wants 

I saw Mike peak in and smile so I smiled back and he closed the door again, I just hope when Lauren wakes up she doesn't freak out.

\--

The bright morning sun of Miami shone in the window making Lauren wake up, I was already awake as I could hardly sleep last night 

"mmmm.." She groaned and those green eyes began to flutter open and she instantly fell out of the bed "WHAT THE FUCK!?" She narrowed her eyes at me and I gulped silently

"Lauren I-.."

"DONT YOU UNDERSTAND THE FUCKING MEANING OF LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER SEE OR TALK TO ME AGAIN!?" She snapped and I could see the fury in her not so green eyes anymore

"I DO OKAY BUT YOUR FATHER NEEDED MY HELP BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO BE AN ASSHOLE FOR 3 FUCKING DAYS!" I raised my voice and I saw Lauren look shocked and bewildered by me, granted I was this bubbly person everyone knows but when you piss me off, I turn the complete opposite "IF YOU WANT ME TO GO THEN FINE BUT IM ONLY HELPING YOU AND YOUR FAMILY, TAYLOR AND CHRIS HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU AS WELL AS YOUR DAD BEING WORRIED" I got up got dressed and flung the door open then slamming it shut then walking down the stair Mike gave me a sad look and I left plugging my earphones in and listened to what I had called as 'Lern Jergi's playlist' and Lana Del Ray Summertime Sadness came on.

And that was the last I would ever bother with the Jauregui family, especially the eldest daughter


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the late update i havent had time for this at all recently. Hope you guys are staying safe though

Camila Cabello*

Honestly after the shouting and screaming with Lauren.. it just made me feel empty again.. made me feel like nothing mattered.. but i stood up above it and was like myself before i met her. Lauren who?

I decided to call Vero

"Camila.. hi whats up?" Vero asked

"I was wondering if youd like to hang out today with me and norminah" i replied

"Sure.. itll have to be some time a little late though because um.. Lauren's here right now.." she whispered the last part

"She can come if she wants.. im finished with her anyway" i say not arsed if it came across as cold hearted

"Okay, hey Lauren?" She asked

"What?" I heard the familiar rasp and it sounded sadder 

"Wanna go out and chill today? Get some fresh air.. Camila and the girls will be there but itll be okay they wont start anything. Right mila?" V said

"Yeah" i replied

"Fine.. if you and Alexa are there then fuck it ill go" lauren said

"Okay.. meet us at the park in 10 minutes" i say ending the call and getting ready heading to the park with Norminah and the others were already there

I saw Lauren with bags under her eyes and she looked like absolute shit

"What happened to you?" I ask walking over to Lauren as the others watched

"Why do you still care?.. why are you still fucking nice to me?" She asked her voice groggy

"Because thats the type of person i am.. i dont care about what happened.. Lauren, no matter if we're friends or enemies or even nothing. You still have a place in my heart" i say and i watched as she lowered her head falling into my arms making me fall onto the bench behind me, i sighed dragging my hand through her hair "im sorry.... for everything"

I watched as the others messed around with each other then we went to Lauren's home as it had a big ass indoor pool. Lauren sat on one of the chairs and i ran and jumped in covering Lauren with water on purpose

"You little shit!" She said stripping to her boxers and bra then jumped in then picking me up from underwater 

"LAUREN DONT YOU DARE!" I yelled and got dropped into the water. I felt amused eyes on us and saw the girls smirking. I swam up and wrapped myself around Lauren's torso and the night carried on with us messing around


	10. Chapter 10

Lauren Jauregui*

It was midnight and i woke up.. fucking hell it was pitch black. 'Well what do you think it would be like at 12am dumbass?' I thought to myself. I turned on the flashlight on my phone and walked around i nearly walked into Camila when i noticed her figure was shaking

I kneeled down brushing her hair away from her face  
"Camz.. whats wrong?" I ask honestly scared then i notice shes asleep.. nightmare? Cold?

I stay by her putting my hoodie around her with a small smile, i watched as she gripped onto the hoodie like her life depended on it "L..Lauren..?" She whispered

"Im here Camila" i say softly dragging my hand through her hair gently

\--

After a few hours of sleeping.. it was now 11am and i heard talking

"Wake them.."

"No you wake them!" I kept hearing the small argument and i opened my eyes seeing my arms around camila with her cuddled into my chest

"Im a-fucking-wake" i say slightly annoyed glaring at V and Alexa who were bickering like a married couple

"Thank fuck" Vero said 

"Shut the fuck up before you wake Camila" i say getting up slowly from the sofa climbing over the top "im going to go for a run" i add before going to get ready then leaving the house

Camila Cabello*

I woke up after hearing the door shut and i look at the girls

"Um.. wheres Laur?" I could literally smack myself 

"Why missing your girl walz?" Dinah asked

"Me and Lauren will NEVER be anything again.." i say putting emphasis on 'Never'

"Damn okay. By the way Lauren went for a run, she'll be back after half an hour or so" Alexa says and i nod

After a few minutes, all of us gettin dressed and having breakfast Lauren returned looking done in and sweaty

"Hey.. girls" she panted

"Fucking hell have a sit down and chill" i say and she trudges over to the sofa falling on it

Vero walked over to her with a spray bottle full of freezing cold water and she begins to spritz it all over Lauren making green eyes sigh in relief

"Feels so good" Lauren says yawning

"When you have the energy we'll go out yeah?" DJ suggests and Lauren just puts a thumbs up then falls asleep.. aw Lauren

Readers view*

Jauregui soon woke up after an hour and a half then all of them went to the shops and Lauren pulled out her phone

"Guys imma start a video" she says to the others and they nod and she starts the video "hi nug-" she pauses for a sneeze "nuggies, i know its been a while but im with the crew but its a bit bigger!" 

The green eyed Cuban spins around slowly going past everyone, she then stops "so.. this is the blindfold buy challenge?, so first up is Camila who im paying for, then Vero is paying for Alexa then Mani for Dinah then switch, enjoy!"

Lauren passed her phone to the tall polynesian as she filmed their every move 

"So Camila. Where do you wanna start?"

"Apple store?" Lauren's face almost dropped

"Sure" Lauren said looking into the brown eyes she loves and they go into the apple store and Lauren takes out a bandana and ties it over the smaller Cuban's eyes

"Camila just hope she doesnt kidnap you into a private room" The 3rd Latina, Vero. Joked earning herself a flip off from Lauren

Camila started walking around and put her hand on an iphone 11 pro

"Why did i offer to do this.." Lolo questioned herself

"Because you did" The Texan sassed earning a highfive from her girlfriend

"Wanna see what u got camz?" Lo asked and Camila took off her blindfold seeing Lauren have her hand near the iphone 11 pro

"Holy shit.." Camila gasped

\---

They were all back at Lauren's after stopping the recording, she was helping the girls as much as she could and the day continued along with them and their presents?


	11. Chapter 11

Camila Cabello* 

The next morning i got up,dressed and went to my mothers house 

"Hey im back!" I say 

"Where have you been?" Mami asked

"At Mani and DJ's place" i replied with a lie

"I know what you did Karla and i want you out" she said sternly. "Your stuff is already packed" WHAT THE FUCK!

"But.. I-.. What did i do? Exactly" i ask

"You fucked Lauren and you werent even together. Plus your too young"

"Too young? Im fucking 20 next week!" I snapped "you know what. Im FUCKIN' DONE!" I stomped upstairs grabbing my bags and suitcase and guitar case

I walked downstairs and put my stuff by the door

"KAKI!" Sofi.. she ran over and hugged me then she started shaking 

"Dont cry Sofi.. Ill always come to see you" i say holding my little sister close "But.. right now i have to go" i whispered kissig her forehead before getting up and Lauren came in picking up most of my stuff while i picked up the rest and we walked out the house putting the stuff into Lauren's boot then getting in the car.

"You okay?" Lauren asks as she reverses out of the drive way then switches gear starting to drive to her place 

"I guess.. this just fucking sucks, like how can you throw your daughter out especially for having sex" i say

"It is a dumbass reason to kick your own kid out" she agrees then opens her garage with her car key then drives inside

"Thank you for letting me stay here by the way Lauren, i really appreciate it"

"You dont need to thank me, i done it because i cant leave someone like you on the streets practically waiting to get raped or killed" she said flipping a switch in the garage, closing the door. 

She rounded the car with me doig the same grabbing everything and carrying them inside the proper house

"Oh by the way the others are gone, i made sure its just you and me, because i highly doubt you want the others to bombard you with questions" and i nodded agreeing "you hungry, thirsty?" 

"Both but mostly hungry" i reply and sat down on the sofa as Lauren cooked me up something and honestly, i think im falling for her again.. Shit

She came over with the food and drinks, giving me a plate of Tamales. Yes! Cuban food

Lauren kept stealing one every now and again but i didnt mind 

"Hey.. um Lauren?" I ask

"Yeah Camz? Is.. something wrong?" She replied

"No i just wanted to know if i could ask you a question" i say

"Um.. yeah sure.. Ask away at anytime" She says

"Is it normal to fall back in love with someone you once loved?" I ask and she nearly chokes, her cheeks going bright red

"I... um.. i dont think so, why?" 

"I just wanted to ask.. i mean, it sounds like a difficult thing to do" i say, shrugging to play it off and Lauren just nods

A few minutes later we were done eating and i was next to Lauren leaning my head on her chest. I had to try my hardest not to stare at her breasts because that would be so fucking embarrassing 

"You okay Camz?" Laur asked

"Yeah.. you?" I reply and she nods

"Wanna head to the pool?" She asks and i get up runnin to the pool room as she chased me, i stopped once i was in the room

"Hey lo. Is it okay to swim naked? In here i mean" 

"Sure i mean when no one else is here" 

I stripped down into nothing and jumped in the pool, moaning at the impact "C'mon Lauren its okay!"

I watched as she stripped down to nothing then slid into the pool then she swam over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist, i wrapped my legs around her waist 

"Ca-..Camz.. watch it.." Lo warned.. i knew perfectly what she was on about and i slid down so i was basically pressed against her dick and she moaned, loud at that.

"Want to know why i truly asked that question?" I ask  
And she nodded "because ive fell back in love with you"

"I-.. i dont know what to say.."

"Nothing" i then connect our lips, my hands running through her hair

I bit her bottom lip causing her to moan then i slid my tongue into her mouth, i felt her hands grab my ass before sliding a finger into the hole making me moan

Readers view*

Camila and Lauren stayed in that make out session for a good 30 minutes then everything else took place

Lauren got out of the pool with Camila, shoving her against the wall to then Camila wraps her legs around the older Cuban's waist, grinding against her ex-lovers erection

"Camz.. i.. i dont ha-..have a condom" Lolo stammered

"I dont fucking care.. condom or not, i trust you okay?" Camz says cupping Laurens cheeks as Lo nodded before going into a kiss 

Lauren didnt realise until she felt it but Camila slid her hand between their bodies and took hold of Lauren's erection before sliding down on it and the 2 moaned from the intimate contact

Lauren layed on then floor which wasnt slippy or wet still having Camila on her

The younger Cuban braced herself resting her palms on Lauren's toned stomach before slowly moving up and down, Lauren's erection sometimes being close to slipping out from how soaking wet Camila is 

"Oh shit..." Lauren moaned quietly before grabbing Camila's hips hammering up into her and soon..

"LAUREN!" Camz yelled her now lovers (again) name as she came, slamming down on Lauren's cock as her girl cum coated the dick inside her

Camila soon started again but Lauren held onto her, stoppin her "Camz.. i dont want to cum inside you just inca-.." 

"I dont fucking care Lauren, i want to feel your cum inside me dripping out if im too full from it" Camila cut Lauren off and felt lolo's dick twitch inside her from her words "itll be okay" the brown eyed Cuban assured her lover

Then Lauren took over walking out of the room holding onto Camila then going to one of the spare bedrooms downstairs before pinning Camila to the bed before taking off, her hips going back and forth pounding into the smaller Latina who couldnt stop moaning

"Oh fucking hell!" Lauren moaned ready to pull out but Camz beat her to it, wrapping her legs around her waist pulling her closer earning more of Lauren's dick inside her as she got to feel thick long spurts of cum shoot inside of her coating her pussy walls

Both of them sweating and panting, Lauren pulled out laying on the bed taking steady breaths aswell as Camila, neither of them wanting to get up

The mixture of Camila's and Lauren's cum could be seen slowly pouring out of Camila hinting that she was full. Soon the 2 Latina's fell asleep in each others embrace not caring about anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im tired as fuck so im just gonna leave this chapter here, hope you guys enjoy 
> 
> Also remember, stay safe, stay home and hope you guys are doing well in these tough times x


	12. Chapter 12

Camila Cabello*

Its been a week since Lauren and I had sex and honestly i was begining to feel like shit, i had near constant nausea and what didnt help that Lauren is on tour, she went on tour yesterday and shes on that tour for a month!

I decided to call Dinah and she picked up after the second ring "Camila?" Mani asked confused

"Creo que podría estar embarazada del bebé de Lauren!" I panicked and spoke in Spanish

"Camila.. in English please?" 

"I THINK I MIGHT BE PREGNANT WITH LAURENS BABY!" I yelled

"Okay! Okay! Dont freak out.."  
"Babe whats wrong?" Dinahs voice was heard  
"Camila thinks shes pregnant"

"We'll be over there as fast as we can with a pregnancy test Walz" DJ said and the line went dead

I.. I cant be pregnant.... 'But you basically asked for it to happen a week ago" my subconcious told me and i sighed curling up in a ball hugging my knees by the front door when minutes later Norminah burst in

"Walz!? Are you okay?" Dinah panicked

"China.. im okay, just.. feeling sick" i say lowly and Mani comes back with a washing up bowl putting it in my arms and within seconds i threw up

"We got you 3 tests.. all top prioritised ones, we got fucked up looks but oh well" Mani said then Dinah hoisted me up and walked to the downstairs bathroom

"You gon' be okay dawg?" DJ asked and i chuckled a bit. The gangster hip side of her always made me laugh

"I.. I think i can handle it.." 

"If not just shout" Mani said and i closed the bathroom door open after taking the small bag of tests

I done them all lining them up on the floor and i said to the girls it was okay to come in

"Now just waiting for 5 minutes.. sooo.. Chancho.. hows it going with Lauren?" Dinah said 

"Um.. okay i guess.. shes on tour though as you girls probably know.. She left yesterday" i reply

"She left you knowing you were ill? Im gonna give her a Poly fucking beat down" 

"There will be NO fighting" Mani raised her voice giving DJ a small smack on the arm

"She new i was ill.. it just wasnt as bad.. i wasnt throwi up i just had nausea" "anyway.. how are you 2?" 

"We're doing okay, just Dinah likes to be a pain in the ass being cuddly as fuck" Normani gritted her teeth on the last part trying to pry a now needy ass Dinah off her 

"Not my faault i love showing my affection to my girlfriend" Dinah huffed and i just laughed at he playful interaction of them both

Soon time passed by with Dinah trying to get Mani to cuddle her and the test started to show

I picked up one at a time slightly afraid to look and i was shaking and i dropped them all curling up as tears started to pour down my cheeks

Mani extended her arm pulling me close to her having her arm around me aswell as Dinah

"I..I'm preg-" i just started to cry into Mani's shoulder and the 2 of them huddled around me comforting me

"We'll help you through this.. No matter what, But. You do have to tell Lauren.. she deserves to know"

"Shes probably fuckig some other girl as we speak" i say sourly my hormones were raging already and its only been a week!

"I dont think she will be" DJ said grabbing my phone and scrolli to Lauren's contact and her eyes went wide.. probably from the contact name and picture, she coughed and pressed call, her cheeks a crimson red

"Camz?" Her voice was rough when she answered ""whats wrong. Are you okay? Do you need me to leave!?" She mustve heard me sob 

Then Mani picked up the phone and left the bathroom having the door open with the phone on speaker "Lauren its Mani"

"MANI!? WHERES CAMZ!?" I heard Lauren yell and i shook with nerves while Dinah held me in her arm

"Shes okay.. for the most part.." 

"For the most part! Mani what the fuck has gone on!?" 

"Lauren.. Camila, shes pregnant" Mani replied biting her bottom lip

"Wh..What!?. I.. Im coming back home. Guys we're leaving.. i need to be with my girl" my heart soared "Camzi.. baby ill be there as soon as i can" then the line went dead 

Mani put my phone on the side and i couldnt help but have the biggest grin on my face from the nickname 

After an hour or so Lauren came running in and sliding on the floor pulling me into her embrace which i snuggled and relaxed into "Im so sorry Camzi.. i.. if i knew i wouldnt of left.." 

"Youre here now.. thats all what matters" i say closing my eyes 

"I fuckin love you so much.. im not going anywhere because im going to be by your side for everything" Laur said "you girls can stay over if you want" she said to Norminah and they nodded saying a thank you

I felt Lauren hook her arm under my legs and her other around my back lifting me off the floor before she headed over to one of the sofas laying me down and pulling out the sofa bed getting everything ready

"Its not the comfiest.. but its better as its closer to a bathroom" she said and that was true

I got up slowly and layed on bed on my side

"You want something to eat? Drink?" Lo asked asked all of us the girls said they were okay for something as they could go out later but i asked for water

Lauren soon came back with my water and she layed next to me

Soon i fell asleep snuggled up against Lauren.. this was the life

Lauren Jauregui*

Once Camila fell asleep honestly i felt glad for that

"Im surprised you were allowed to come back here" Dinah said

"Oh i wasnt.. my manager doesnt know" i replied

"I dont think thats good" Mani said

"Yeah i know but if they decide to be an ass about it and want me to go back on tour id gladly tell them to go fuck themselves" i say "im not leaving Camila alone like this.. i get she has you girls but.. i feel like i should be here for her aswell" 

"Shes lucky to have you.. shes lucky to have met you.. because if she didnt.. i think she'd just still be mopey, single and a lovesick puppy over a specific green eyed Latina" Dinah said looking at me

"I regret having an arguement with her" "i just wasnt in the right mindset.. and i had no right to be pissed off at her for telling you guys as you 3 have known each other for years" 

"Since the beginning of highschool" Mani said

"Since babies" Dinah said 

I put my arm over Camila's middle, kissing her cheek

Camila jolted awake and i grabbed the bowl giving it to her as she threw up

"Camz.. are you sure your okay?" I ask.. im not going to lie.. i was concerned

"Im fine.. just just the sickness from being pregnant.." she mumbled and i rub her back

"I love you" i whisper by her ear kissing her cheek and she hummed in response smiling while leaning against me

"You better mean that Jauregui" she says

"I do.. believe me.. i do" i say smiling


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months later

Lauren Jauregui*

Camila was now 2 months pregnant and honestly i was so fucking nervous as she has a check up today.. This is so fucking crazy.. mine and Camila's little baby

"Lauren hurry up!" Camila shouted and i finished putting my shoes on and we soon left

Driving to the hospital just made me even more nervous.. it brings back horrible memories, but obviously at the time.. it wasnt me driving

Camila placed her hand on mine and i smiled softly before stopping at a red light "are you really that nervous, your shaking baby?" She asked and i nodded 

-

We arrived at the hospital and honestly my palms were sweating. Camila and I walked in, as soon as we got through the doors i went to the receptionist

"Check up for Ca- Karla Cabello?" I ask

"Head on through, second door to your right" he said and then me and Camz followed the directions and i opened the door letting Camila go through first then i walked in closing the door

"Camila. Howve you been?" She asked why did that voice sound familiar 

"Ive been amazing.. the morning sickness has gone which im so fucking thankful for, ive had help from everyone"

"Good to hear.. and where is the father?" The doctor asked

"Ehem.. Mother.." I cleared my throat speaking

"Oh.. im sorry to assume.. its just un-natural to hear that a baby is actually the sperm of a woman" i rolled my eyes

"So Camila im going to ask you to lie down so i can check on the baby again alright?" Why the fuck did she sound spanish..

Camila Layed down and rolled her top up till it was just her stomach showing. I studied the doctor closely and everything was said okay for the baby and Camila

"And Lauren please take good care of Camila" WHAT THE FUCK!? how did she know my name. Did camila talk about me when she was last here?

"Oh by the way.. i was never told your name" i ask trying to calm down

"You can call me Clara" and everything went black

"LAUREN!?" I heard Camila yell

Camila Cabello*

Soon the doctors took a look over on Lauren and that she was okay so one of them helped me out with her and i drove the car trying to figure out why Lauren fainted.. was it from the nerves that it was too much?

When we got home she started to wake up

"Camz!... um..?"

"Baby you fainted when the doctor said her name.. why?"

I watched as she looked down... was she ashamed?

"Your doctor.... shes.." Lolo gulped "shes my mother"  
And my eyes widened..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting in a while honestly i kinda forgot about this until i read over this chapter that i wrote out
> 
> But anyway thank you to all of you lovely readers and i hope youre doing great! X


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers sorry for the wait for this chapter x also sorry for the short chapter
> 
> There will be delays for posting as im concentrating on other things and getting sorted for college.
> 
> But anyway thank you for reading and hope youre all ok xx

Lauren Jauregui*

When i told Camz her doctor was my mother, she handled it better than i did, which wasnt a surprise

"so... Why did it make you faint babe? Why was it a shock" Camz asked

"when Tay was only 4, apparently Clara was in a deadly car crash.. And she died almost instantly, my dad, Chris and I grieved for days turning to weeks, and months... I... I took the motherly role for Tay as I was the eldest sibling and a girl. Ever since then we never spoke about it as it was too heart-breaking and Tay would be confused" I finished and Camila had tears in her eyes so i brought her into a hug "dont cry baby"

"i-i dont mean to, its my hormones"she replied wiping her tears away, i leaned in and joined our lips in a meaningful kiss which started to get heated and for Camz to pull away "sorry babe.... Im just not in the mood, im too tired" 

"dont apologise i shouldn't of took it far.."i mumbled tracing circles into her hips

"DJ AND MANI ARE IN THE HOUSE OF CAMREN!" Dj yelled. 

"por favor no"i sighed "NORMINAH PISS OFF" 

"Babe its ok, its only them" Mila said

"Damn right, now get yo Cuban bootys out that door" dinah said

"why?" I ask tracing circles on my girlfriends baby bump

"were going shopping" mani said 

So for the rest of the day we hung out with them and lightened our day


	15. Chapter 15

Camila Cabello*

Its been a couple of weeks since Lauren and I went to the hospital for our childs weekly check up and they were healthy, Lauren was contemplating whether to tell her family about Clara being actually alive

"babe, i think it'll be better if you do tell them. I mean the longer you hide it the more worse you'll feel" I say softly while stroking her hair

"I know but its just thinking of how to say it, I can't just go up to them and be like. Hey you know the woman who we thought had died in a car accident? Yeah shes alive and is my girlfriends doctor"

"Lolo, i know that but you dont have to go bashing your head about it" i speak

"THEN HOW CAMILA!? MY MOTHER WHO I THOUGHT DIED IS JUST WALKING AROUND BREATHING" she snapped and i gulped.. She hadnt raised her voice at me since we had our minor "break up"

I got up and went to leave the room "you clearly need to calm the fuck down. I'll be upstairs if you need me" i say walking upstairs i went into our room and layed down on the bed, i get Laurens upset but she needs to control her anger because I dont want it to happen infront of our child. I love Lauren to bits but if this continues.. I'll have to leave


End file.
